


Family life

by RobronRainbows



Category: robron
Genre: Aaron giving his family advice, M/M, random family days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: Just a little snapshot. I think I might continue this, and just have little windows into their day to day goings on.





	Family life

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little snapshot. I think I might continue this, and just have little windows into their day to day goings on.

Robert stepped quietly into his and Aaron bedroom, closing the door as softly as he could. 

“You know I’m not asleep.”

Robert turned on his heels. “Oh. Thought you were.”

“Wondered where you’d gone.” Aaron voice was like gravel as he rubbed his eyes 

“Couldn’t sleep. Went to get some milk.”

Aaron frowned. “Warm milk?”

“Yeah why?”

He couldn’t stop his laugh “you do know your not a baby, right?”

“It helps, and it’s good for you bones.”

“Well you are getting old. Need to keep your calcium levels up I suppose.”

Aaron was being a sarcastic shit but Robert secretly loved it. 

“Well you want my bones nice and hard don’t you.”

The smirk on Aaron face was all Robert needed to run back into their bed, straddling Aaron’s hips. “I know how we can make ourselves tired.”

 

 

Robert yarned into his breakfast. Aaron playfully hit his shoulder as he walked past. 

“That’ll teach you to keep me up all night.”

“Me.. you were the one that decided to make it a long one.”

Aaron laughed. “I was feeling it. Not like you were complaining at the time.”

“I wasn’t, but now I have a 2 hour car journey to meet some waste of time client that has the personality of a old wizened carrot.”

“Wow, someone’s a moody arse aren’t they.”

“Your fault.” 

Robert got up, putting his bowl in the sink. “Love you.” He kissed Aaron’s cheek. 

Aaron just watched Robert walk to the door, knowing he’d turn round because Aaron hadn’t said it back. 

He burst out laughing as Robert tried his hardest not to turn. But he did, and frowned. 

“Love you too, idiot.” Aaron smiled out. 

Robert rolled his eyes in a way Aaron adored and left. 

 

 

Robert walked into the cabin early afternoon. 

He slumped down onto one of the swivel chairs with a groan. 

“Still grumpy then?” Aaron tilted his head up from his note pad. 

“Yep.”

Aaron sat back and smiled at his tired looking husband. “Are you alright?” 

“Just need sleep.” He rested his head on the desk. 

“How about I take the afternoon off and we just go back home and chill.”

Robert lifted his head. “Really?”

“Yeah, if you don’t have any plans this afternoon.”

“Just paperwork. But that can wait.”

“Sorted then. I can leave this place for an afternoon.”

Robert took a deep breath in and a slower one out. “It’s just what I need. Can we get some food. I’m starving.”

“Yeah.” Aaron got up and went through this phone, finding the food app. “Have whatever you want, I’m easy.”

“You can say that again.”

“Dick!” Aaron took his hi-vis off, hanging it up before getting the keys to lock up. 

 

 

“Oi don’t fall asleep before the foods here.” 

Robert opened his eyes. “I’m not. Just resting.”

“Your such a grandpa.” 

“Mmmm. Whatever.” Robert sat up on the sofa and stretched out. “I might be one day.”

Aaron placed two beers on the coffee table in front of them. “What?”

“A grandpa.”

“Well yeah, probably.”

“I’m nervous you know, about Seb getting older.”

Aaron shook his head “why?” He sat back into the sofa, his shoulder pressed into Roberts. 

Robert looked over “what if he hates me Aaron.”

“Why would he?”

Robert smiled “are you joking. The whole village will have a list as long as my arm to tell him things I’ve done wrong.”

“And?”

“And then he won’t wanna know me.” Robert sighed. “I don’t want him to be ashamed of me.”

Aaron leant forward, pressing a kiss to Roberts cheekbone. “There is no way on this earth, your kid will be ashamed of you. No way.”

“Reckon?” Roberts felt panic in his chest. “Because I wouldn’t want that. I can’t have him not liking who I am.”

Aaron blinked a few times, wondering why his husband couldn’t see how amazing he was. “He’s a baby. He’s your flesh and blood. He’s amazing even at this age, and that, that is down to you. You’ve stepped up, you care for him like he’s the most precious thing, and he adores you. The love you have for him will always shine through. And yeah, you’ll mess up, you’ll make him probably tell you he hates you a few times, but that’s life Robert. No one is perfect. 

Robert tried to breath out the tears that were forming

“Robert.. your not him. Your not your Dad and you never will be. The relationship you’re going to have with Seb is completely different to the one you had with your father. You have to just do your best and be the best you can be for him and yourself.”

Robert didn’t say anything. He just blow a deep breath out and took Aaron’s hand in his. 

Aaron sighed. “You need to believe in yourself. Because I do Robert. I see all the good in you, and that’s a lot.”

Robert rested his head on Aaron’s shoulder, pressing his face into Aaron’s neck. 

Aaron’s hand ran through Roberts hair. “You alright?”

Robert pulled away and nodded. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Yeah you do.” 

Robert huffed out a laugh and yawned.

“You really need to sleep, don’t you.”

“Yeah.”

 

The door bell rang and Aaron smiled. “Foods here.”

Robert watched him get up, hurry to the door. His eyes trying their best to keep open as he saw Aaron walk back with 2 massive pizza boxes. 

“Let’s eat these, then we can sleep.”

“We?” Robert raised his eyebrows. 

“Yeah, we.”

 

 

Aaron’s alarm he’d set was going off. He lifted Roberts arms so he could shuffle off his big spoon grip. As he tapped his alam off, Robert groan, stretching his arms up towards the ceiling. “What’s the time?”

“4pm.”

Robert rolled over closer to Aaron and pulled him back into him.

Aaron let himself be moulded back into Roberts body. 

“I love you Aaron.”

There was a few seconds of silence before Aaron twisted and turned around so was face to face with Robert. 

“I love you too. Do you feel better?”

“Yeah I do actually. Feel more awake.”

“Good.” He kissed Roberts sleepy lips. “Better clear up downstairs before Liv gets back. Don’t want her knowing we had pizza without her.”

“That’s true. She’ll be in right mood.”

 

 

Liv stormed in, throwing her bag on the sofa chair and huffing down into the sofa next to it. 

Aaron frowned from his view from the kitchen sink. “Bad day?”

“Just stupid girls and their obsession with boys.”

“What’s happened?”

“Nothing. Just.. why does everyone have to be obsessed with sex.” 

Aaron frowned “Life I guess.”

“Yeah well. We’re not all the same.”

“Didn’t say we were.”

“No, but your obsession with Robert is annoying.”

Aaron smiled. “I’m in love with him. I can’t help it.”

Liv scowled even harder. “Why can’t we just have sex to make babies and nothing else. Can you Imagine how simple the world would be.”

“That might be true. But, Liv, like you said, we’re not all the same. I love Robert and I love having sex with him” Liv pulled a face. “That’s not a bad thing. Sex can be used in a awful way, but it can also be amazing.”

“I just don’t…”

“Liv that’s alright. You don’t have to be like all your friends. You don’t have to do anything to feel like you’re fitting in.”

“I know.”

“Right.” 

“But I hate that all they talk about is either boys and their stupid muscles and how they’re hot over them.”

“I guess you can’t change them. Just have to realise they think differently to you, and Liv, in time, things will sort them selves out.”

Liv sighed. “Yeah maybe.”

Aaron walked over to the sofa and sat on the the arm. “It’s not easy. It never is, but all you need to know is how much your family support you. Whatever your feeling, whoever you are as a person, we’ll always be here for you, accepting you no matter what.” He sat down next to her with an arm round her shoulder. “School will be over soon and trust me, you’ll soon realise that it was all a load of crap.” Liv laughed “not the education but, that’s very, very important. The silly bitchy part. Trying to be popular, it all means nothing the day you leave. Just be the best you and don’t give a stuff about what anyone else thinks. Your amazing, and I’m not just saying that because I’m your brother. You are Liv. You make me so proud.”

Liv eyes glistening as her face filled with a beaming smile. “You really think all that?” 

“Of course I do.”


End file.
